dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spike the Devil Man
|Race=DevilDaizenshuu 7, 1996 |Gender=Male |Height=about 6'7" (about 200 cm)Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, 1987 |Date of birth= |Date of death=May 8, Age 774 (revived) |Address=FS 199644 CC |Occupation=Fighter |FamConnect= Majon (sister) Fortuneteller Baba (boss) Fangs the Vampire (comrade) See-Through the Invisible Man (comrade) Bandages the Mummy (comrade) }} Spike the Devil Man (アックマン, Akkuman) is a devil from Hell who works as one of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters. He appears in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. He was once the strongest of Baba's fighters, but was bumped down one rank by Grandpa Gohan. Biography Early life Devil Man was born in Hell and later on, won the World Martial Arts Tournament twice. Spike the Devil Man also has an older sister named Majon. One of his hobbies, beside fighting, is shopping. He also has a disliking to angels. Devil Man came to Earth to "earn some more", and wants to return to Hell some day. ''Dragon Ball'' During Goku and his friends' mission to defeat all of Baba's fighters to find out the location of an undetectable Dragon Ball, Spike watches Goku easily defeat Bandages the Mummy in the Devil's Toilet, somewhere inside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. He prepares to fight Goku while discussing with Grandpa Gohan, the last fighter Goku will have to face. When the fight begins, Spike assumes the boy will be no match, but he is overpowered by the young boy, who is clearly stronger than him, easily dodging his attacks. Spike however, gives Goku a run for his money and tries to blow him to shreds with his most deadly attack, the Devilmite Beam, despite Baba urgently telling him not to. Unfortunately, he does not know that Goku has a pure heart, which shocks him greatly. In desperation, Spike brings out his Demon Fork, but is still defeated by getting kicked into a wall, and Goku goes to the next round against Grandpa Gohan. During the King Piccolo Saga, Spike's information was shown to be in the World Martial Arts Tournament records stolen by Tambourine, although it is not revealed if Spike was among the martial artists killed by Tambourine (which is highly unlikely, as Tambourine would have likely been killed by Spike's Devilmite Beam due his evil heart). ''Dragon Ball Z'' Spike the Devil Man is killed from either Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack or when Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. He is revived with the rest of Earth's population by Porunga, and gives his energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb when Mr. Satan asks for everyone's energy. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Devilman can fly at will, either due to his wings or his ki (or possibly a combination of both). *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Magic Materialization' – The magical ability to create objects from seemingly thin air. He uses it to create a trident (Demon Fork) for his fight with Goku. *'Fork Attack' – Uses the Magic Materialization to create a pitch fork, which he instantly throws at his opponent. The fork explodes upon hitting its target (like a missile). Used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. *'Demon Fork Rush' – A rushing attack where he uses his fork to repeatedly stab (and torment) the opponent. *'Devilmite Beam' – His signature attack is also his most devastating. Master Roshi stated that the Devilmite Beam is a force of unimaginable evil, said "to have destroyed more lives than any war or pestilence combined". Taking the form of a spiraling pink laser fired from his fingers, the Devilmite Beam amplifies any dark thought (anger, malice, aggression, arrogance, etc.) and converts it into pure negative energy, which expands in the victim's body until their heart explodes. As the technique can amplify even the slightest negative thought to lethal levels, the only way for most people to survive it is to evade the beam. However, the technique is rendered totally useless if the person doesn't possess a single negative thought, as there is nothing for the beam to amplify and explode. *'Kaikosen' – A mystical energy attack he fires from his hands that ensnares the opponent in electrical energy, temporarily paralyzing them. Spike can use this technique before firing the Devilmite Beam, to ensure a direct hit. *'False Courage' – One of his Blast 1 in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances Devil Man is a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. He appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as a playable fighter. He is a boss and a playable character in both Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, there is a What-If Story named Unexpected Help, where he fights Frieza, one of his soldiers, Appule and King Cold (who are waiting for Goku to return to Earth, so they can kill him). Spike the Devil Man is surprisingly able to defeat the pair (as well as two other soldiers), thanks to his Devilmite Beam Technique. In this video game, Spike the Devil Man is one of the stronger ''Dragon Ball'' era fighters and his Devilmite Beam is unique as its strength damage is determined by who the opponent is and whether or not the opponent is equip with certain specific Z-Items (potaras). Some characters are almost immune to the Devilmite Beam (like Goku) because they are pure of heart; however, if said character undergoes a transformation which taints the heart (such as turning into either a Great Ape or a Super Saiyan), they lose their immunity and thus can take some damage from the Devilmite Beam. It does deliver large ultimate damage to every past and present villain in the Dragon Ball franchise included in the game, with especially huge amounts going to 100% pure evil characters like Evil Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn and Omega Shenron. Though, strangely, if someone uses the Devilmite Beam on another Devilman it leaves that Devilman with only 1 HP if he had full health when the move connected. There is also "special dialog" between him and Dabura if they fight each other in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Also, enemy Demons very similar to Spike the Devil Man appear in Dragon Ball Online. They also appear as soldiers for the Dark Makai Army in Dragon Ball Heroes, where they are called Sai Akkuman. Though he does not physically appear in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, there is a Spike the Devilman suit which appears as a clothing and accessory options for the Future Warrior available via the GT Pack 1 DLC. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Michihiro Ikemizu *Ocean Group dub: Adam Henderson *FUNimation dub: Justin Cook *Latin American dub: Humberto Solórzano Trivia *His Japanese name is a pun on Akuma (悪魔, devil). *He makes a cameo appearance on a billboard in the Trunks Saga. Gallery See also *Spike the Devil Man (Collectibles) References es:Akkuman pt-br:Akkuman Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters